1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for publishing a document. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for creating content for a web page using a word processor.
2. Related Art
On-line networks, such as the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW), are increasingly popular forums for exchanging information and communicating with individuals and organizations. For example, many users publish their own web pages to keep in contact with their friends, colleagues and family members.
Moreover, word-processing programs are also widely used to generate documents, which can include a wide variety of content, including text and images. Additionally, these programs provide advanced features, such as tools for integrating text with embedded images in a complicated framework or layout.
Unfortunately, it is currently difficult to use a word-processing program to generate a web page that includes such advanced features because the word-processing program (or a related interpreter program) is typically needed to interpret the framework information in output files from the word-processing program, and this functionality is typically not included in web browsers.
Additionally, it is often difficult for users to interact with a web page to provide comments or feedback on the web-page content.
Hence what is needed is a method and an apparatus that facilitates publishing documents without the above-described problems.